Pugnator (Fighter - Latin)
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Sequel to Bellator. Indiana Summers met her downfall in the 74th Hunger Games. Now she's back and being used as a weapon. Will she cope with more death and destruction? Cato Hadley met his downfall in the 74th Hunger Games. Now he's been given the chance for do over. Will he make the same mistakes and sacrifices?
1. Chapter One

Everything was dark.

Too dark.

Everything was silent.

Apart from the screams in my head.

I tried opening my eyes, moving my fingers, anything. But I couldn't. I was immobile.

Violent, horrifying memories played on the lids of my eyes and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake and rid myself of them. I wasn't sure how long I'd been like that but it was driving me crazy. If that was hell, it was way worse than I could have ever imagined.

Once in a while the silence was broken by a distant voice talking about vitals or progress but then the voice fades and the screams and crying returns. It was a vicious cycle.

Marvel. Gone.

Clove. Gone.

Cato. Everything about Cato.

Rue. The spear in her abdomen.

Glimmer's blood over my hands.

Peeta running me through with a spear.

The crates containing my parents.

My aunt and uncle crying.

Darkness.

Over and over again, day in and day out.

Never ending.

Until one day, after what felt like an eternity, it all stopped.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Light filled my eyes and I blinked a couple of times but my surroundings still didn't look familiar. I tried sitting up but gentle hands and soothing voices advised against it.

For the first time, I hear someone say something and their voice wasn't filled with hurt or fear.

"She's awake! Indiana Summers is alive!"


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was faintly aware of all the commotion going on around me but I was still a bit disorientated and my body still numb. My chest ached as if remembering a pain from long ago. As I was coming to, my mind started processing everything that was going on around me but my mind was only thinking of one thing. Cato. Was he alive? Did he win?

Then my mind came to another realisation, I was alive. I was actually alive. Memories flash through my mind of what happened to me.

I died. I actually died. My heart stopped beating and my brain activity had died. Yet here I was. Slowly, I raised my arm and placed it on the left side of my chest. Thump! Thump! Thump! My heart was beating once more. How was this possible?

Sitting up, I ignore the fatigue and sickness that washes over me. Two doctors walk over to me and tell me I shouldn't sit up but I forget their warnings and slide off the table.

"Miss Summers, I urge you to return to your bed."

"That's not a bed. That's a table, you worked on me as if I was a science project and I want to know what you did to me." I shrieked, panic overcoming me. Grabbing a scalpel nearby, I back into a corner, pointing it at anyone who dared to get too close.

"Miss Summers, we managed to resurrect you. You died during the 74th Annual Hunger Games." A doctor said, bravely stepping forward.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You're the twist for the Quarter Quell." Another doctor explained, taking a step backwards as my eyes widened. "We brought back many other fallen tributes, you will be briefed on the situation in a weeks time, once the other tributes are awake and their vitals are normal."

"What about Cato?"

"I'm afraid we don't know, Miss. We're only allowed to know information about our own patients."

"Patients? Does that mean he is one?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Miss."

Dropping the scalpel on the floor, I slid down the wall and sit on the floor, hugging my knees tight.

"Can I at least have an actual bed?"

"Of course. I'll show you to your room."

Laying on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling of my 'room.' I couldn't stop thinking about Cato. All week the doctors refused to tell me a thing about Cato, they only told me that tomorrow I would be meeting the rest of the fallen tribute. It still takes me a minute to remember that I had actually died. The Capitol's doctors did a great job, the only evidence that I had ever been hurt was the faint scar on my stomach where the spear had impaled me. The doctors had said that it had been as if I had never died, the old wound wouldn't hurt me and my organs wouldn't give me any trouble.

Holding back the tears, I fell asleep thinking about Cato, and Marvel, and my Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

The doctor held my arm to ensure I won't run away as we stood outside the door where all the other fallen tributes were waiting. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for who might be on the other side of the door. Marvel? Clove? Rue?

I stepped into the room. Coming face to face with face with a blonde haired girl, I tried to step to the side but she grabbed my arm.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Pulling my arm out of her grip, I glared at her before taking a step away from her.

"None of your business."

"Oo feisty. When did you die?"

"74th Games. I don't care when you did." I smirked before walking away from her, leaving her to glare holes in my back. Great, just made an enemy already.

The instructor at the front asked us all to sit before starting her speech. However, after looking at us for a couple of minutes, she realised we were one short.

"It appears we're missing one."

The door opened and in walked a muscular man, his eyes as blue as ice.

"Cato!" I screeched, before throwing myself into his arms. Reacting quickly, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, holding me close.

"God, I missed you. I'm so glad you're here."

"I can't believe you're here." I cried into his neck.

I can't believe Cato died, he was so determined to win, right from the beginning.

"I'm here, Princess, I'm here." Cato whispered into my hair.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, all of you in this room were once dead. Thanks to the technology of the Capitol, we were able to bring you back." The women, in the white uniform of Capitol officials, explained once everyone had settled down. "We brought you back for a purpose."

I tried to suppress rolling my eyes as I clenched Cato's hand in mine, afraid that if I let go then he would disappear. He traced small circles on my hand with his thumb, reassuring me.

"This year marks the 75th Annual Hunger Games - the Quarter Quell. This year, Victors will be reaped instead of regular tributes. To make this games more, um, interesting, a further twist has been added. During their games, the Victors killed people, you. To get your revenge, you will be assigned a Victor and it will be your aim to get revenge. Essentially, you will be going back into the Games, given another chance to become a Victor."

The woman from the Capitol finished uneasily, looking around the room. Bodyguards surged forwards to protect her as the fallen tributes caused uproar.

"You revived us just to murder us again!"

"The fuck! The Capitol took away my life and now you people won't even let me die in peace!"

"I will kill you!"

"What made you think this was a good idea?"

"Death to the Games!"

"I'm going to lose you again." I whispered to Cato, too upset to even cry.

"I can't believe we're going back into the Games." He whispered back.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

They gave us the next couple of days to cool off from the news, and take our anger out in training before briefing us more on the Quarter Quell.

"The Victors won't be told about you tributes until the day before their Games, during their Interviews, so that the Capitol may see their reaction. Obviously you are all assigned a Victor but just in case you're not sure who is whose, a list will appear on the board behind me once I leave. Have a productive day training and I will see you in two days time. May the odds be ever in your favour."

"Yeah, we heard that before and we died!" Aimee, the blonde from District 4, screamed at the woman as she walked out the door. Since the incident the day we first met, Aimee and I had become close after we bonded over our love for archery.

Words in black writing appeared on the white screen behind the wall and everyone stepped closer to see them. However, only a few caught my eye.

 **DIS. ONE INDIANA SUMMERS - PEETA MELLARK DIS. TWELVE**

 **DIS. TWO CATO HADLEY - KATNISS EVERDEEN DIS. TWELVE**

Ah, so the star crossed lovers were being forced to lose each other again. They deserved it after the pain they caused me. They were responsible for the death of Marvel and Clove. Peeta killed me and I'm guessing Katniss killed Cato.

 **DIS. FOUR AIMEE WITE - CASHMERE SUMMERS DIS. ONE**

 **DIS. TWO JACOB NIGHTWIND - GLOSS SUMMERS DIS. ONE**

"No!" I screamed, throwing the knife in my hand, into the wall. Why was this happening? Not only was I going to fight to the death with Cato again, my aunt and uncle were being dragged into this as well. This couldn't be happening. Sinking to the floor, I didn't cry, just sat there whimpering. I felt strong arms wrap around my midsection and pull me up, carrying me towards the elevator. The doors closed and as the elevator went up to my floor, I turned to look at Cato. His face was somber but when he noticed me looking at him, he tried to force a smile. It failed miserably.

"It'll be okay, Indie. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Was all I said before walking into my room and slamming the door behind me. Since we had been reunited, Cato had slept in my room every night. I knew he would climb into bed later tonight but for the moment, I needed to be alone. I had lost my mother and father to these Games, my best friend, myself. However, now I might end up losing my aunt and uncle as well. One of them could survive but they'd be without the other. The Games were cruel and so were the Capitol. They had to be stopped.

* * *

 **CATO P.O.V**

The door slammed behind her and her blonde curls disappeared. Letting out a sigh, I felt awful. I knew how hard it was for her, the knowledge of losing her aunt and uncle was destroying her. However, if everything went according to plan, she wouldn't lose them, or me, or herself. I wish I could tell her but Haymitch was right; the less people that knew, the better. The 'show' must seem real. Especially if we want to get away with it.


	4. Chapter Four

**'CHAPTER FOUR**

Currently, Cato and I were sat in a room with the rest of the Fallen Tributes waiting for the Interviews to start. Cato had an arm wrapped tightly around me, knowing how hard tonight was going to be for me. Tomorrow would be worse. Finnick and Johanna had also been Reaped and ever since I had met them, they had become close to me. I was sad to see that they would also be another devastating loss.

My Aunt came on the TV and she looked as beautiful as the day of my Reaping, her face had a sickly, fake, sweet smile on it but I could see the true sadness in her eyes.

"Welcome back, my Dear. Despite the circumstances, it is wonderful to talk to you again. You look fabulous, Darling!" Caesar boomed, dressed in a wonderful violet colour.

"Well, the Capitol is like my second home so it's always wonderful to be here. Like you said, it's so upsetting that it's under these circumstances." Cashmere whimpered.

"Yes, yes, it's all very upsetting. Now tell me, your niece, Indiana was here not so long ago and unfortunately, she did not join us again. How did you cope?"

"It was very difficult and if I'm being honest, I didn't cope. Gloss and I have had to help each other through it. Sometimes I still cry myself to sleep."

"Ah yes, Gloss. Your family has made the Games a family affair. You became everyone's brother and sister. I don't know how we're going to let you go." Caesar's smile didn't falter.

"We're not going by choice. You're our family, you've helped us through our loss. I don't see how anyone can love us better." Cashmere blubbered.

"So sweet."

My Aunt started to cry and although I knew it was an act, I knew some part of it was real. She was very good at putting on a show after the years spent at the Capitol.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"That's alright."

"I just can't stop crying." Cashmere sniffled.

* * *

I kept my head buried in Cato's shoulder so that I didn't have to look at my Uncle Gloss' face. Hearing his words were upsetting enough; his interview was a tribute to me and Marvel.

"What a crock of shit." Aimee scoffed.

I let out a strangled breath and tried to calm myself down enough to tell her to shut up but Cato beat me to it.

"Shut the fuck up, Aimee. This is difficult enough for Indie without you putting in your two cents." His famous rage coming through.

"Wait, you're the beloved niece?" Aimee asked.

All I could do was nod my head and stare at the floor, trying to drown out the interviews of District Two and Three. My breathing had returned to normal and I managed to keep a neutral expression on my face.

"Finnick, I understand you have a message for somebody special. Let's hear it." Caesar announced.

I knew this would be about Annie.

"My Love. You have my heart, for all eternity. If-If I die in that arena. My last thought will be of you and your lips.

* * *

The one interview that actually managed to make me crack a smile was Johanna. In fact, everyone in the room seemed to be amused. Apart from the guy she killed.

"Johanna, you are angry. Tell me why?" Caesar asked, as if the answer wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yes, I'm angry. You know, I'm totally getting screwed here. The deal was that if I won the Hunger Games, I'd get to live the rest of my life in peace. But now? Now you want to kill me again. So you know what? Fuck that! Fuck anybody that has anything to do with it!"

Caesar quickly changed the topic, trying to distract people's attention away from Johanna's outburst. Murmurs went through the crowd of the Capitol and I could tell Johanna's speech had caused some doubt in their minds.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta caused absolute uproar with the 'secret wedding' and the 'baby'. The Capitol audience went crazy, demanding the Games be stopped. All the Victors then held hands and raised them, showing unity and strength. This caused the audience to go absolutely insane. The technicians cut the lights and the Victors were ushered off the stage. Katniss and Peeta were smart coming up with that idea but also incredibly stupid. The Games weren't going to be stopped and they had just ensured their death.

Instead of announcing the twist on the Quell at the interviews, the Victors were being held in separate rooms and the news being broadcasted to the rest of Panem. My aunt and uncle just stared at the screen blankly until Gloss threw something at the camera and the camera went dark. Johanna screamed and swore at the camera's until they eventually had to turn her camera off. Luckily, Katniss and Peeta actually looked frightened once they saw Cato and I were going to be back in the Games.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Down in the Capitol, people were whispering in the comfort of their own homes about how cruel the Games were getting. Not only were they forcing Victors to compete again, but they had brought back dead tributes. Tributes that people had thought were buried in the ground; safe and at peace. Instead President Snow had kept their bodies and put families through turmoil and pain. There was one thing that most people in the Capitol agreed on and that was, the Games had to be stopped.


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Cato and I had spent the whole night talking about a future that we would've had, had we won the first time we went in the Games. It was sweet knowing he wanted a future with me but sad to know we would never get it.

My stylist was the same as last time and when he walked into the room I was being held in, he screamed louder than some of the Capitol children having a tantrum.

"Indiana! My beautiful girl! I'm so happy you're here!" Phoenix screamed, throwing his arms around me.

"It's nice to see you too, Phoenix." I chuckle, hugging the crazy man back.

"I sobbed for days when you passed."

"Yeah, it wasn't the best moment of my life."

"Oh, you." Phoenix swatted at me. "Always making a joke. Now, let's get you dressed."

The suit was lightweight and waterproof, I'm guessing swimming would be involved. It was a good thing District One had lakes and I had spent a lot of time in District Four. My swimming skills were subpar, hopefully enough to survive whatever arena they were thrusting us in to this time. A knock came out the door and Phoenix let whoever it was in.

"Indiana, lover boy is here." Phoenix said, in a singsong voice. "You have two minutes."

He waltzed out the door, closing it gently, leaving the two of us alone.

* * *

Cato's suit fitted him nicely, showing off his threatening muscles. Pulling me into his arms, he smashed his lips against mine and pushed me up against the wall. Shoving his tongue into my mouth, he pressed his body closer against mine, snaking his arms around my waist. Pushing my hands into his hair, I moaned into the kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss was over far too quickly as we remembered that we were on limited time.

"Indie, we don't have much time but I have to give you this." Cato breathed, pulling something out of his top. A golden chain. On the chain, was a plain but beautiful golden ring, engraved with the words Hadley.

"It was my mothers. Now I want it to be yours." Cato explained, getting down on one knee. "I know it makes no sense now but, will you marry me?"

"I'd love to." I smiled, pulling him up to kiss me. Despite knowing we would be dead soon, it was nice to know that we could still be engaged. The ring was beautiful and after Cato clasped the necklace around my neck, I tucked it into my suit to keep it safe.

"I guess I'll see you in the arena. Don't forget, I love you so much." Cato smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead before walking out the door being held open by Phoenix.

"Did he give you the ring?" Phoenix asked squealing.

"You knew?!"

"Of course I did. I pulled the strings to get him in here. Now, let's get you up in that tube. We've got about twenty seconds."

Giving Phoenix a quick hug, I climbed onto the pedestal and tried to calm my nerves. I was going to be seeing my Aunt and Uncle again soon.

"10 seconds till launch." Plutarch Heavensbee's voice come over the comms.

"Give them hell." Phoenix smirked before he disappeared out of sight as the pedestal started to rise.

* * *

Blinking, I let my eyes adjust to the sunlight before trying to spot either Cato or my Aunt and Uncle. However, there were too many tributes and the only people I could see were Brutus and Enobaria.

"Let the 75th Annual Hunger Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Looking around at the arena, I noticed the cornucopia was surrounded by a sea of water. The tribute pedestals were a short swim away from a stone walkway to the cornucopia, a bow and arrows gleaming in the sunlight.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

 _Good luck, Cato._

"4."

"3."

 _Don't die._

"2."

"1."

 _Go!_ I dove into the water and hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Climbing onto the walkway, I sprinted towards the bow and arrows, and snatched up a couple of knives as well. Spotting a huge sword, I grabbed it for Cato before turning around and plunging it into a tribute that was charging towards me. Warm arms wrapped around me from behind and I thrashed until Cato's voice whispered in my ears. Passing him his sword, we cut down a couple more tributes before reaching Finnick and Katniss. Notching an arrow, I aimed it at Katniss until both Cato and Finnick stood in the way.

"What the fuck you guys?" I exclaimed.

Holding up their wrists, I noticed they were both wearing gold bangles.

"Good thing we're all allies, alright?" Cato smirked, showing Katniss the gold chain and ring around my neck.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Katniss asked Cato and Finnick.

"Where do you think? Don't trust One or Two. I'll take this side, you hold them off." Finnick ordered.

"I'll go find Peeta." Cato announced, chucking me his sword.

"Don't leave me with her." Katniss yelled but nobody paid any attention as Cato dived into the water.

For a long time, Peeta and Cato don't make an appearance and Finnick was behind the cornucopia, defending. Once two minutes had passed, fear was getting the best of me and I unintentionally grasped Katniss' hand who squeezed back.

* * *

After what felt like eons, Peeta's head surfaced and Cato hoisted him up onto one of the stone walkways, the pair of them walking towards us. Both men looked down at Katniss and I's clasped hands, which we quickly released and pretended like nothing had happened. Finnick, along with Mags, walked back over to us and despite Katniss and Peeta keeping their distance from Cato and I, the six of us walked into the forest as a group, watching each other's backs.

* * *

Night had fallen and the six of us kept walking through the forest. Even though I knew they were strong, I waited anxiously for the faces of the fallen to appear, to be assured that my aunt and uncle were out there somewhere. Once the Capitol symbol had disappeared, Finnick let out a snigger.

"Guess they're not holding hands anymore." He chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" Katniss demanded.

"Little bit." I answered.

"Every time that cannon goes off, it's music to my ears. I don't care about any of them. You want to face the Career pack alone? You want to face these two alone?" Finnick pointed towards Cato and I. "They're not killing you because they're allies due to me. What would Haymitch say?"

"Haymitch isn't here." Katniss said shortly.

"Let's keep moving." Finnick changed the topic.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Finnick and Cato turned to look at me, and then each other, contemplating who should be the one to break the news to me.

"Indie, we have a plan-" Finnick started.

"I would bloody well hope so, otherwise those two are dead." I said, throwing a glare at Katniss and Peeta.

Before Cato or Finnick could explain their 'plan' to me, Peeta's sword connects with a forcefield and flies backwards, and he doesn't move again after.

"That was easy." I mumbled to Cato, watching as Katniss sprinted towards her 'husband.'

"Peeta, no! Peeta?!" Katniss screamed, shaking him. "He's not breathing! He's not breathing! Come on. Come on. Please wake up. Wake up, Peeta!"

Katniss continued to shake Peeta, hoping that she could bring him back from death. Finnick urged me forward, telling me to help. I guessed I was the only one of this group that knew CPR.

Pushing Katniss out the way, I placed my hands on Peeta's chest and opened his mouth.

"What are you doing? She's hurting him." Katniss protested.

"She's saving him." Cato explained, holding Katniss back.

Pressing down on Peeta's chest, I counted thirty times before forcing air into his lungs. I pressed down on his chest another thirty times but nothing happened. Cursing, I tried again and again but still, nothing happened.

"Come on. Come on. Don't die. Don't make me be nice for nothing. Come on."

Trying one more time, I decided to give up when Peeta shot up gasping for breath.

"Be careful, there's a force field up ahead." Peeta gasped.

Katniss threw herself into his arms, clasping him tight.

"You were dead. I saw you, you were dead. Your heart stopped." Katniss sobbed.

"It's working now." Peeta joked.

"Do you want to stand?" Katniss asked.

Peeta nodded but I saw her struggle to lift him, rolling my eyes I loop his arm around my shoulders and pulled him to stand. I noticed everyone else look at me weirdly but ignored them as I used my other hand to pass Peeta his sword.

"Thank you." Katniss said without looking at me. "For saving his life."

"Yeah, I figured that's what you meant." I grimaced.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Cato was giving me a break by helping Peeta hobble along. Before anyone could settle down to make camp, the sound of a sponsor package rang through the little forest clearing and a metal container landed in a tree. Due to being the smallest, I climb the bark and drop the container into Katniss' hands waiting below.

"What is it?" Finnick asked as Katniss pulled a small object out of the container.

"It's from Haymitch."

"It's called a spiel. You put it in a tree and it gives you water." Cato explained, his arm wrapped around my waist as soon as my feet had landed on the solid ground.

"Let's give it a shot then." Finnick turned and stabbed it into the nearest tree.

* * *

As our small group reached a safe clearing, Finnick decided that we should set up camp here as it was getting dark.

"That's a good idea actually. We'll be safe if our backs are protected." I agreed, causing everyone to look at me. "We should take turns to sleep. I can take the first watch."

"Not a chance. You'd kill us the first chance you get." Katniss protested.

"Look, sweetheart, that thing I did back there was called saving Peeta's life. Yeah, I saved the guy who killed me. If I wanted you dead by now, you'd be lying on the ground somewhere back there." I hissed at the ungrateful girl from District 12. "If it makes you feel better, you can take the first watch with me."  
Agreeing, Katniss walked back to Peeta to tell him to get some sleep. Rolling my eyes, I reassured Cato that I wouldn't slit her throat whilst everyone else slept.

"I'm proud of you. Saving his life instead of making sarcastic comments." Cato teased as he leant down to kiss me.

"Shut up and get some sleep, you ass." I gave him a small smile before turning my back on him and walking off. Once everyone had fallen asleep, I sat by the fire in silence with Katniss just staring at the flames. Booming resounded throughout the arena; a sound that wasn't the Fallen tribute cannons.

"I counted twelve." Katniss broke the silence.

"Midnight?" I suggested, looking at the darkness around us.

"Or the number of Districts. But, why?"

"No idea."

After that, we both fall back into silence just staring at the fire once again. The sound of a cannon caused my guard buddy to jump but we didn't talk about it. Despite the fact that I was exhausted, Katniss needed the sleep more than I did and I almost managed to convince her until an abnormal fog started drifting towards us.

Placing her hand out, Katniss screamed in anguish as it touched her skin.

"Run!" The pair of us screamed, rushing to wake the rest of our group that were sleeping on the ground as blisters started to form on our skin.

"The fog is poisonous." Katniss warned, trying to pull Peeta on his feet.

Nudging Cato, I point towards Peeta, gesturing that he should carry the blond boy to safety.

As the six of us start to run, the fog closes in us catching us a little bit at a time. The one who suffered the most was Finnick, with Mags on his back, he was slower than the rest of us. The thin fabric of our suits offer no protection as I feel blisters forming on my back. Limbs start failing and that's when it becomes difficult for Finnick to continue.

"Mags. Please, come on. Come on." Finnick pleaded, begging Mags to jump back on his back.

The kind, old woman placed a kiss on his cheek before rushing into the fog; sacrificing herself to save us.

Finnick didn't even scream, he just turned away from the horrific sight and continued on, pulling me with him.

As we burst through the trees, I collapsed onto the sand and Finnick landed on top of me. The pair of us falling from the weight of trying to help each other.

I barely have the strength to look at who's dragging me across the sand and let out a scream once the salt water touched the fog burns. Eventually the pain recedes replaced by a soothing sensation as the burns begin to fade.

"I got you, baby. It's okay." Cato soothes, holding me afloat.

Peeta and Katniss wandered off to search for a tree to get some fresh water from whereas Finnick dives under the water. Cato holds me close as we stand in the water, as if he's afraid I'm going to disappear. A constant worry in this arena where there's something to worry about at every corner.

* * *

The three of us followed Katniss into the forest to help Peeta but we're greeted by a group of the monkey's that we spotted earlier. Peeta is too busy trying to get water out of the tree that he doesn't notice them, or notice us adjusting our weapons.

"Peeta." Katniss said calmly. "I need you to come here and take a look at something for me."

"Hang on a minute. I've almost got it."

"Move towards us quietly so you don't startle them." Katniss continued in her calm voice and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Peeta walked towards us casually, not noticing the monsters perched on the tree branches but due to his strong build, he's not very quiet or gentle. Luckily, the monkeys stay where they are. The blond boy only glances up for a second but suddenly, the monkeys are pouncing on him. Despite the fact that I have never seen monkeys before, their behaviour is too animalistic and aggressive; Katniss seems to realise at the same time as I do.

We both shout to the rest of the group. "Mutts!"

Notching arrows, I let them fly with accurate precision and many orange bodies fall to the ground around me. Cato is fighting as many as he can with his sword and despite how much his muscles tense, I don't have the time to admire him.

I turn to look at how my companions are doing and notice that everyone is preoccupied but Peeta, who has a monkey lunging at his chest.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to shoot the monkey in enough time, I charge at Peeta, causing the others to look at me in alarm, and place my body in front of his. Expecting to feel monkey claws in my back, I am shocked when the pain does not come. Turning, I spin just in time to see the monkey sink its fangs into the morphling from District 6. The cannon booms as her body dropped to the floor. Her life sacrificed to save mine and Peeta's.


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Recovering from shock, I pull out a small knife from my belt and turn to fight off more monkeys but they turn and scurry back into the trees.

"Go on. Get her. I'll cover you." I nudge Peeta towards the morphling and watch as he carries her body to the beach.

I sink down next to her body and clasp her hand in mine, hoping that it offers some sort of comfort in her last moments; she's in this position because of me. The other three walk off to 'watch out for other tributes' but really they're giving us some time alone. Peeta crouches down on the other side and starts to stroke her hair, whispering words in her ear to distract her from the horrible place that she's spending her last moments in.

Reaching up to Peeta's cheek, she paints a flower there in her blood.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Peeta smiles, giving the morphling one last bit of joy before her hand goes limp in mine and her cannon goes off.

Together, Peeta and I carry her body into the water and watch as it floats for a moment before the crane snatches up her body and takes it back to the Capitol. As we sit there on the sand, I realise I don't have a strong urge to kill the boy from 12. Yes, he killed me but he's more compassionate than I thought when his hand bumps against mine in a show of caring. We both carry the same pain and guilt at the moment. When I don't pull away, Peeta takes it as a chance to talk to me.

"Thank you. For saving my life again." Peeta doesn't look at me and I don't look at him. "You're a lot nicer than you portrayed last year."

I let out a breathy chuckle and finally turn to look at him. "Well, let's not make a habit of it, Bread Boy."

Peeta smirks at me and we turn back to look at the water. Yes, he killed me but maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was.

* * *

"Why don't you get some rest?" Katniss says to the rest of us. "I'll watch for a while."

Clenching my shaking hands, my stomach rolls at the thought of sleeping. "No, thank you. If you don't mind, I'd rather do it."

"Indie, you need to get some rest." Cato scorns, giving me a stern look.

"I can't." I confess, my voice deathly quiet, not wanting the others to hear me.

Pressing a kiss to my forehead, the blond boy who stole my heart lays down on the floor next to me, his hand in mine.

Finnick requests to keep watch with me as well and everyone agrees when they see the barely concealed tears in his eyes.

Surprisingly, Katniss doesn't kick up a fuss and actually falls asleep. She must finally trust us after we saved Peeta more than once. Snores pour out of Cato's mouth but still, he holds on to my hand knowing that it comforts me in the moments left to think. A tribute risked her life for mine and she didn't even know me.

Finnick and I don't talk but he shuffles closer to me and allows me to place my head on his shoulder. We've been friends for a while and know how much the other is hurting. But we both no words won't make it better.

* * *

Katniss is the first to wake but Finnick notices before me. She stands and comes to sit next to us whilst I roll out the kinks in my neck and back.

Noticing the blood caked under her nails, Katniss asks Haymitch to send something for the itching that all of us are suffering from and he quickly obliged. Once Katniss and Finnick are finished covering themselves in the disturbing looking ointment, she passes the tube towards to me and I eye it with suspicion.

"Go on, you need it. And you deserved it."

We don't exchange a smile but I nod in thanks and she responds; the closest our alliance will ever get.

All three of us stare at each other (and the green splotches marking our faces) before letting out little laughs. Once we calm down, we decide to wake the two Sleeping Beauties.

"Wait, we should wake Peeta first. Put our faces right in front of his." Finnick smirks at his plan and Katniss and I waste no time in agreeing.

Katniss shakes him a little until his eyes start to flutter open. Upon seeing us, he lets out a high-pitched shriek. This causes Cato to shoot up calling my name in panic as he grabs his sword.

However, when he sees Katniss, Finnick and I rolling in the sand laughing, he takes one look at the scared expression on Peeta's face and puts two and two together.

"That noise was you?!"

Then he starts to laugh as well. By the time we all pull ourselves together, I find myself thinking that if I had to have allies, maybe these ones aren't too bad.

Bread comes down in a parachute and the seaweed green tint tells us that it's sent from District 4. Most probably a gift in support of Mags.

Katniss and I put the ointment on our boys before we all sit down to eat.

Thirty-three of us are already dead, the majority being us Fallen Tributes who were still getting used to be alive and fighting once again. Only fifteen of us remain. My aunt and uncle are still out there and once we get the chance, I am dragging Cato off to find them. My family will be united, even in death.

* * *

Screaming ruins the calm of our breakfast and three figures stumble their way onto the beach. Whoever they are, they are in no position to fight us. One is being dragged by another whilst the other is walking in loops; they are all covered in a brick-red colour.

We prepare to fight but Finnick lowers his weapon and sprints towards them. "Johanna!"

My eyes light up at the sound of the name and I sprint towards them as well, calling my friend's name.

"Finnick! Indie!"

I am faintly aware of Cato and District 12 following behind us but I don't care as I barrel into my violent friend. Wiress and Beetee are also there covered in the same substance as Johanna.

"We thought it was rain because of the lightning and we were so thirsty. But when it started coming down we realised it was thick, hot blood. We couldn't see, we couldn't speak, we just staggered around blindly. That's when Blight hit the force field."

That explained the red substance that they were covered in. Despite my revulsion, I kept a firm grip on Johanna's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jo." I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she clenches onto mine.

"He wasn't much but he was from home."

Johanna points our attention towards her two companions. Beetee is bleeding from a knife wound to the back whilst Wiress stares off into the distance repeating the phrase 'tick tock.'

Cato and I watch as Johanna and Katniss lay into each other.

"Who do you think got them out of that bleeding jungle for you? You-"

Before she can say much else, Finnick tosses her over his shoulder and dumps her into the water repeatedly.

I snigger into Cato's shoulder and he pulls me closer into him, doing his best to muffle my giggles at the scene.

"At least now Katniss has someone else to worry about instead of me."

District 12 decide to make themselves useful by tending to Beetee's wounds, leaving Cato and me alone for the first time since we got in this arena.

"How are you feeling?" Cato whispers into my ear as he holds me close to him.

"Living on adrenaline, to be honest. I don't really have any feeling in here. It's like my whole body is numb." I admit to ⅓ of the only people I can trust in this world. "But, what scares me the most is that I'm starting to believe that the 12's over there aren't so bad."

Cato lets out a noise of agreement and pulls me even closer to him.

"I may have to agree with you there. They're not so bad." Cato turns me to face him and places a desperate kiss on my lips. "I wish you would stop putting yourself in danger though. You risked your life early by jumping in front of Peeta. Don't do it again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

His voice breaks with emotion and buries his face in the crook of my neck so that our allies don't see the tears threatening to escape.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I promise, placing a loving kiss on his lips and wiping away the stray tear. I didn't know that that promise wouldn't be so easy to keep.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

Eventually, everyone is clean and swapping stories about the horrors we've already encountered in the short (but long) time we've spent in this arena.

Johanna and Katniss both offer to keep watch and as much as I want to stand guard for the people that have my back, my body protests and it aches in exhaustion. Snuggling up to Cato, I gladly shuffle under his arm and smile at the familiar smell of him. It's masked by sweat, blood and dirt but there's still his natural smell. The one that makes me feel safe, feel at home.

It doesn't take me long to fall asleep in the arms of my fiancé.

* * *

I rise due to the sounds of Wiress saying her phrase over and over again. The poor woman continues to say it even after she falls back to sleep and as the lightning ceases, the blood rain begins in a small section of the arena.

Katniss seems to have come to a revelation as her eyes widen, staring at the woman muttering in her sleep.

"Wiress, you genius. The arena is a clock." Katniss murmured to herself and jumps when I agree, only just realising I'm awake.

"Each hour brings a new horror. Think about it. Lightning, blood rain, poisonous fog, monkeys - those are the first few hours of the clock, right? The wave happens at ten." I point out. "The other seven are still a mystery."

"What if they don't stay within the jungle? What if they can get out?" Katniss asks a question I didn't want to think about.

"We have to go. Wake up the others." I start by waking Cato before moving on to Finnick. Katniss wakes up Peeta, Beetee and Wiress.

We don't have much time but somehow we manage to stumble our way through explaining the clock theory. Wiress looks relieved at the fact that somebody finally understood what she was talking about. Johanna is more hesitant but she agrees that it's better to be safe than sorry.

We gather our weapons and supplies but apparently, Johanna and Katniss decide to use their time fighting. I have the feeling that breaking up their argument is the best thing to do but at the same time, I also want to see Katniss get her ass kicked by Johanna.

"Where to?" Peeta asks, distracting everybody.

"I think we should go to the Cornucopia and watch. Just to make sure we're right about the clock."

All eight of us walk down the nearest land strip and approach the Cornucopia with care, the others tense and ready in case Careers jump out at us. However, it remains deserted.

* * *

Cato and I are rummaging through whatever is left at the Cornucopia whilst the other six stand near the water's edge. Moving some empty crates out the way, I find a small sheath of arrows and strap them to my back, throwing a few to Katniss.

Walking further into the Cornucopia, I feel Cato come up behind me and place a gentle kiss on my neck, his hands resting on my abdomen.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cato whispered into my skin, leaving little kisses in between words.

I twist to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I don't know. I thought I would have seen my aunt and uncle by now. And, I don't want to die again. It hurt once before."

"You won't die again. I'll protect you. I can't lose you again either."

Cato presses his forehead against mine and I smile at the contact, pressing my lips against his in a moment of need. His lips crash against mine and he moves backwards, trapping me between the wall and his muscular body.

We separate for a moment and during that moment, I hear a yell, the sound of an arrow being let loose and two cannons go off.

* * *

 **"** **I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"** I screamed as I tried to break free from Cato, Finnick and Johanna. All three of them were attempting to restrain the thrashing, furious girl.

Staring at the fallen bodies on the ground, I let out another pained screech and elbow Finnick in the gut, causing him to stumble into Cato and Johanna. However, just before I can wrap my hands around Katniss' throat, the ground beneath me shifted and I drop down to the floor next to the murderer from 12. Digging my hands and feet into the sand, I clench my eyes shut and try to ignore the sickening sensation.

Eventually, the ground comes to a sudden stop.

Slowly sitting up, I blink a thousand times until the Earth stops spinning. Before I can move, Cato pins my arms behind my back and pulls me up and into him.

As I look around at the Cornucopia, I notice that my aunt and uncle's dead bodies have been flung into the water. My vision goes watery and I'm thankful for the fact that Cato is holding me because my knees give out.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you." Cato soothes as he wraps my legs around his waist before carrying me over to the rest of our group.

I feel Finnick rub my back a couple of times before going to help Beetee get back to his senses.

"Let's get off this stinking island." Johanna said finally. I could feel her eyes on me and when I turn to look at her, she gives me a sympathetic smile. Now I've lost Marvel, my parents, and my aunt and uncle to these games. Katniss has robbed me of the only family I had left. When I get the chance, I won't hesitate to murder her.

* * *

Screams fill the air but unlike Katniss, I cower on the ground where I am. The sounds of my mother dying in her Games washes over me and I clap my hands to my ears, begging for the noises to stop. Wishing that my pain and suffering would hurry up and end.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." I chant over and over. I feel myself rocking back and forth but all I care about is making the noise stop.

Katniss and Finnick burst through the tree line but I don't have the strength to warn them and they smack into the transparent wall blocking us from the others. Cato's hand is pressed against the wall as if he's trying to reach me through the barrier but I can do nothing but stare at him. We're stuck here until the hour is over.

Stuck here listening to the sounds of my mother screaming as she died. Pained yells that belong to Cato soon join the horrible chorus and even though I see his face on the other side, it's hard to convince myself it isn't real. Closing my eyes, I pray that my eardrums burst and the pain ends.

* * *

Warm, large hands are stroking my face when the nightmare finally ends. Staring at my fiancé, I feel him brush away tears that I wasn't even aware had fallen.

"It's over. They're gone."

"It was awful. I heard my mother. And you. It wouldn't stop."

I used to think I was a strong person when it came to pain but these Games have proven that I didn't even know what pain was.

Johanna starts to yell something about rebellion and I silently beg that she shuts up. No one ever says anything that like in the Games. Or anywhere where somebody from the Capitol can hear them. I couldn't stand to see another person I cared about killed in front of me.

"I'm getting water." Johanna states before heading towards the jungle. Katniss tries to stop her from going, she's still shaken up from the bird thing.

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." Johanna brushes off the concern before stalking off into the trees. Before anyone can stop me, I rush after her.

"I'm always here for you, Jo. No matter what." I said to her back as she walked a few paces in front of me.

Without turning around, she lets out a sad sigh. "Thanks, Indie. I'm here for you too. I'm sorry about your aunt and uncle, I know they were all you had left. But, don't kill Katniss."

Grabbing her arm, I turned the girl to ask her why I shouldn't bury an arrow in the other girl's head. My temper started to rise as Johanna whispered in my ear. I found out the reasons why I was allied with Katniss, why Cato hadn't killed her, why everyone was risking themselves to keep the two from District 12 alive. The 75th Annual Hunger Games was a major part of an ongoing rebellion and Katniss Everdeen was the face of it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

Cato and I are sat apart from the group when the moon rises and the Capitol anthem begins. Then the faces appear.

 _Wiress - killed by Gloss (District One.)  
Mags - killed by poisonous fog._

 _Blight - killed by force field._

 _Morphling from District Six - killed by Mutts._

 _Gloss - killed by Katniss (District Twelve.)_

Upon seeing that, my hand tightens around my bow and arrow whereas Cato's arms tighten around my waist; ensuring that I don't tear across the beach and launch myself at Katniss. However, after learning why she needs to be kept alive, I have to bury my sorrow and hatred. As long as I ignore her, I manage to keep my murderous tendencies at a low. Cato and I are the only two of the Fallen Tributes left and in the space of two days, the majority of the Tributes are dead. We're being picked off like ants.

The last face in the sky is my aunt Cashmere's followed by how she died.

 _Cashmere - killed by Johanna (District Seven.)_

"What?" I whisper, betrayal coursing through me. During our trip through the forest, Johanna had offered me condolences on the loss of my aunt and uncle. She apologised and at the time, I thought she was just being kind but now I know she was apologising for taking my aunt away from me.

"Indie-."

"How could you?!" I interrupted Johanna before she could come up with some lame excuse.

"I didn't mean-"

"For what? For to me find out?!" I yelled. In a fit of rage, I grabbed one of my daggers and threw it at her foot. It landed right where I wanted it to; in the sand before her foot.

Storming off, I grabbed my bow and arrow and started doing some target practice using one of the trees.

"The moment we get the chance, we'll break apart from the group and go our own way. Let them kill each other, I promise." Cato pulls me into his chest and holds me as my tears dampen the fabric of his suit.

"I've lost everyone to these stupid Games. My mum and dad. Marvel. Cashmere and Gloss. Everyone. I have no one left."

"You have me, Indiana. I will always be there for you." Cato ripped the chain off my neck and pulled the gorgeous ring off the gold necklace. "As long as you'll have me, I'm yours."

Bending down on one knee, Cato gently held your hand and slid the Hadley ring on the fourth finger on my left hand.

"Wear this on your hand from now on."

Instead of responding, I pull him up and kiss him passionately, winding my hands in his hair, giving it a sharp tug. He eagerly responds and his hands slide down to rest on my arse. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of cameras, we waste no time in stripping each other of our clothes.

* * *

We get another delivery of bread in the morning and after all of us have feasted, we all go off and do our separate things. Katniss takes Peeta out to the water to teach him how to swim, Johanna takes a nap, Finnick weaves a net out of vines, Beetee plays with his wire, and Cato and I are sparring. However, the memory of his hands on mine last night turns our sparring session into giggles and teasing.

"Remember this?" Cato smirks, his large hands harshly gripping my waist.

Crouching down, I sweep his legs out from underneath him and straddle him, pinning his arms to the floor.

"Remember this?" I chuckle, kissing him gently on the lips.

Before anything can progress further, Finnick calls out for the two of us. Cato lets out a groan of disappointment but allows me to pull him up.

"I think we can all agree that our next job is to kill Brutus and Enobaria."  
I let out a quiet snarl at the idea of killing two people that I've grown up knowing and a muscle in Cato's jaw jumps. Those two mentored him.

"I doubt they'll attack us openly again, now that they're so outnumbered. We could track them down but that's dangerous and exhausting." Beetee explained.

"Do you think they've figured out about the clock?" Katniss asked. I notice her shuffle away from me when Beetee mentions that Brutus and Enobaria are outnumbered; the truth is that they're outnumbered because their allies (my aunt and uncle) were murdered by members of this group.

"If they haven't, they must know that some of the zones are wired for attacks. The fact that our last fight got cut off by the Gamemakers wouldn't have gone unnoticed by them. I think our best bet will be setting our own trap." Beetee said.

I tune out for the most part, too busy thinking of when I can be reunited with my family. Losing Marvel last year was one of the most painful things that had happened to me. Losing my aunt and uncle a mere few hours ago was even more heart-breaking. Now all I wanted was a way out of this pain.

"Here's what I propose." Beetee's voice brought me back to reality. "What happens exactly at noon and midnight?"

"The lightning bolt hits the tree." Cato states.

"Yes." Beetee praises. "I'm suggesting that after the bolt hits at noon, before it hits at midnight, we run the wire from that tree all the way down into the saltwater. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into the beach surrounding the water which will still be damp from the wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted."

"That's genius. Even if the Careers aren't on the beach, the seafood will be fried. We have enough sponsor's and knowledge to survive off things in the jungle. This could really work." I agree with Beetee immediately.

"This will require all our efforts, the decision of whether or not we should attempt this is up to the rest of you. Are you in?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Finnick and Cato take turns to carry Beetee up the steep slope to the tree as he's still to weak after his injury. Katniss and I bring up the rear of the group as we can do more damage with sheaths of arrows than the others can with an axe or a sword.

As we get closer to the tree, Katniss leaves me to listen out for force fields but Cato joins me.

Grasping my hand, his eyes search the trees for any sign of a threat. "I think we should leave tonight. After the electrocution thing is done."

"Good idea. There's only a couple of us left now and with the way the Gamemakers are throwing things at us, this thing is coming to an end in a day or two."

Our conversation is cut short when we reach the tree. Everyone divides up duties.

Finnick and I stand guard whilst Beetee examines the tree, Johanna taps for water, Peeta gathers nuts, and Cato and Katniss go hunting. I'm a little worried about Cato being alone with Katniss. I know he won't kill her because of the plan to keep her alive but I'm not so sure she won't try to harm him.

After what feels like centuries, my handsome fiancé strolls back over to me with rats slung over his shoulder. As he wraps me in his arms, I feel myself relax. No matter what happens or where we are, being in his embrace is my safe haven.

* * *

Sat on the beach watching Beetee work, a silver parachute drops in my lap causing everyone's eyes to look at me. Opening the lid, the note informs that the contents are solely for me. Pulling out a silver locket, the photos inside make me want to cry. However, aware of the eyes on my form, I force myself to stay dry eyed.

On the right side is a photo of Marvel and I when were six years, my lips are pressed against his cheeks and his arm is wrapped around my shoulders. I remember that memory as if it was yesterday. We were so young and carefree.

On the left side is a photo of my aunt and uncle holding me as a baby. Both my parents were gone when this photo was taken but staring down at me, my aunt and uncle had the biggest smile's ever.

Engraved on the back of the necklace was; ' _Keep going, Sweetie. Love Mr &Mrs K.'_

I let out a shaky breath once I realised the necklace was sent from Mr and Mrs Kentwell, Marvel's parents.

Noticing my shoulders shaking, Cato takes the locket out of my shaking hands and clasps it around my neck, placing a kiss at the base of it.

The Kentwell's are right, I must keep going. I can not give up. Cato and I must make it to the final two, and then I will give myself up for him. So that he can live.

* * *

At predicted nine o'clock, we leave our camp and make the hike up to the tree. The rest of us stand guard whilst Finnick assists Beetee in securing the wire in the right positions.

Us three girls are to take the coil through the jungle, unwinding it as we go before dropping it in the water and running. If we go now, we should make it to safety. It's a risk worth taking.

"I want to go with them as guard." Both Peeta and Cato say at the same time.

They both look at each other suspiciously but Beetee informs them that they're needed here. They both seem hesitant but have no choice but to agree as they realise the three of us need to go now or the risk will increase.

"Please come back to me." Cato pleads, his eyes filled with concern. "Please."  
"Of course I'll come back to you. I'll see you at midnight." I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly before turning to Johanna and Katniss.

"You two guard, I'll unwind." Johanna turns to walk down the slope and we have no choice but to follow her, our bows at the ready.

After a while of walking, Katniss takes over but that's when everything goes to shit.

* * *

Johanna has pinned Katniss to the floor and is carving out the tracker in her arm before wiping her own blood on her face.

"Stay down." She hisses to Katniss before strolling back over to me. Johanna had already informed me of the plan and so I sprinted away from the scene before Brutus and Enobaria find us.

Dashing through the jungle, I try to find Cato as quickly as possible. I must get to him before Katniss makes it back to Peeta. I must find Cato so we can get away from the alliance before it goes to hell.

A cannon goes off and despite how strong he is, there is a very strong possibility it's Cato. Everyone in this arena has killed before.

"Cato!" I scream, not caring who could hear me at this point. I just had to know that my Cato was alive.

My foot catches on a branch and my body slams into the ground. My head bounces off the ground and despite the protests my body gives, I get up and continue running. My vision blurs and the ringing in my ears won't go away but I'm determined to find the blond boy from District 2.

"Cato!"

Another cannon goes off and my heart leaps into my throat. The odds aren't looking too good anymore. Anyone could kill anyone in this mad panic to survive the night.

"Indie!" A masculine voice rings in my ears but it doesn't belong to the right blond. Instead, my body collides with Peeta's and he has to wrap his arms around me to keep me upright.

As three Peeta's stare at me, his mouth moving but no sound coming out, the world explodes around me.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Cato Hadley woke up from unconsciousness and screamed out Indie's name.

As he realised he was no longer in the arena, he started thrashing around, trying to figure out where he was and how to escape.

Banging on the metallic walls of wherever he was, Cato's knuckled started to bruise and his throat was becoming sore from yelling.

Mechanical noises tore his attention to a piece of the wall that slid open to reveal Finnick Odair. The man from District 4 looked worse for wear but he looked alive. However, the look on his face was grim and despite bursting with questions, Cato didn't want to hear the news that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Where are we?" Was all the blue eyed boy asked.

"On our way to District 13."  
"That doesn't exist anymore. It was all blown up by the Capitol." Cato's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not anymore. It's now an underground rebel base."  
"Does that mean we're safe from the Capitol?"

"Yeah. Look, Cato-"

"She's not here is she." Cato's voice was grim as the look on Finnick's face answered his question before his voice did.

"We're pretty sure the Capitol has her. Along with Peeta and Johanna. We can't be sure though. Cato, I'm so sorry."

As Cato sunk to the floor, Finnick went with him and pulled the guy into a hug. Bursting into tears, Cato didn't pull away but sobbed into the other guys neck. The pair of them stayed there on the floor until they reached District 13. Cato was miles away from his fiancé, the only thing he had left of her was the hole her absence left in his heart.

Indiana Summers woke up from unconsciousness and found herself lying on a cold, dark floor.

As she realised she was no longer in the arena, she started thrashing around, trying to figure out where she was and how to escape. However, her fists connected with metal bars and the sound resonated throughout the large room.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that there was six cells in the room including hers. Letting out a strangled yell, Indie realised she was imprisoned in the Capitol as the insignia was branded on the faraway wall.

"Indie, calm down. It's okay." Peeta's voice came from the cell next to hers and she could see his face through the bars.

"We're in the Capitol, aren't we?" Indie's voice wavered a little.

"Yes we are. Trapped here like rabbits. Small and defenceless." Johanna's voice came from the cell on Indie's left.

"Who else is here?" Indie asked. There was another question hidden in that one and luckily, Peeta picked up on it.

"No, he's not. Neither is Katniss, Finnick or Beetee." Peeta responded, his own pain laced in his voice.

Sinking to the floor, Indie leaned her back against the bars of the cell, her hand resting on the floor. Peeta's back was leaning against his own cell, his hand resting on the floor.

Lacing their fingers together, the two teenagers stayed there on the floor until the lights in the room switched on and Peeta was dragged away. Lying down on the floor, Indie curled into a ball and tried not to cry. She was miles away from her fiancée and the only thing she had left of him was the hole his absence left in her heart and the ring symbolising their love on her finger.


	13. IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR NOTE - IMPORTANT**

There is an updated version i.e. re-written in 3rd person, on my Wattpad, if anyone would like to read it in 3rd POV.

My Wattpad username is **SensationalSleeping.**


End file.
